Build my castle
by magsisawesome28
Summary: I go by one rule: I work alone. I only wished a certain Ginger would've taken this advice to heart. "Sing for me, gorgeous," "I'll you a lullaby with DIE at the end," I sang snidely. "Ohhhh, I like it," I rolled my eyes. He couldn't take a punch could he? Wynter always loved to tease, but Jerome Valeska does too. A sick twisted spin on each others lives. M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON
1. The First Laugh

**BUILD MY CASTLE**

I go by one rule, and one rule only. I work alone. If only a certain Ginger would've listened to that good advice. It all started 5 years ago exactly. My name is Wynter Galavan, this is my story.

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

"My dearest Wynter, how nice of you to join us," Theo greeted as I walked into the main room. It was time for breakfast and I was hungry. Of course Theo's little group was there too. The Maniax, a bunch of idiots plotting for power. I knew their names, I just didn't like them, or anyone for that matter, so it didn't matter to me to actually commerce with them.

"I haven't met you yet," said Robert Greenwood. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to get to the table. I pulled the chair out and sat beside Theo, unfortunately the only open seat was between Greenwood and Theo.

Theo and Tabitha were my step family. I was the middle child, but I was equally as deadly. Tabitha and I both could bring down the GCPD if we tried, but hey, let others have their fun. I was about 20 years old, I was smart, cunning, and I often used my beauty and body as a weapon if necessary. I had dark hair and blue eyes, completely sane may I remind you, and I had a life. Unlike these bozos around this joint.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Greenwood eye me like candy and shifting closer to me.

"Another move towards me and I'll stick my fork in your hand," I threatened aloud. Theo smirked and Jerome Valeska broke into a fit of giggles. Aaron Helzienger backed his chair away from me, and Arnold Dinkins just sat there. He was special after all, I just let him be. I was surrounded by idiots and they were all men too.

I sat quietly while Theo rambled on about asking the idiots at the table about how to say 'Ladies and Gentlemen, blah blah blah,' they all failed. Accept for Jerome who out does himself so much, sometimes I wondered if her ever hurt himself by doing so. Like I said special. I drank my glass of chocolate milk and ate an Apple while all that happened. It was nice and peaceful until Greenwood decided to over step my boundaries and slap my thigh that was a little too close to my ass. I picked up my fork quickly and stabbed his hand with it. The metal prongs sinking deep into his skin. He howled.

"You little bitch!" He yelled grabbing for me my fork still in his hand. I moved away from the table and lunged for him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the ground. I began the brutal beating for punishment.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I beat into him. When I was finished I rose from his bloodied face and walked into the living room. I probably broke his nose, and gave him a Hell of a black eye, along with a scar on his hand from my fork. Before walking into the living room I heard the unmistakable laugh from Jerome. It got annoying and I threw a knife at him. It cut his cheek, a paper thin flesh wound that only gave a little droplet of blood. He grabbed his cheek yet still laughed.

"That's enough," Theo said to me directly. I rolled my eye and went into the living room. Not before I heard Jerome say,

"I like her," He said again before going into another round of giggles.

I had settled nice and quiet in the living room enjoying a book by the fire place. I was curled up in a blanket and had my dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. I was reading a novel of Stephen king's Thinner and I was enjoying it quite well until a certain Ginger came into the room.

He sat down cross legged in front of me and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands to stare at me with a smile on his face.

"What," I said not moving my book, continuing to read it.

"You're gorgeous," I rolled my eyes. Been there done that, that's why I was here in the first place. If I had just told Luke the same thing, maybe I wouldn't be here.

"Go away," I said. He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be left alone,"

"Why?"

"Go away Ginger," My voice rose.

"Why?" He asked childlike.

"Because- go away Valeska!" I shouted. I put my book down just to be met with his dark gaze.

"But why?" I growled at his childish antics.

"Jerome," I said with a warning tone that ment go away

"Yes?" He ask innocently. I stood on my feet. He was just going to keep this going all day if I didn't make him leave.

"Ether get out or I drag you out," I growled. Instead of moving, he just threw his head back and laughed like a lunatic.

"Or what, you'll stab me in the hand with a fork?" He said mocking me before continuing to laugh. I gave up and just sat back down, if I ignored him he would grow bored and leave.

"Ya know, blood still stains when the sheets are washed," He chuckled.

"Sex don't sleep when the lights are off," I chided back.

"Kids are still depressed when you dress them up,"

"He's still dead when your done with the bottle,"

"Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle," I was at a loss I could think of anymore. He continued.

"You call that ass your own, we call it silicone," I went beat red, what a perv.

"Silly boy," I scolded.

"Silly girl," He shot back. Then I was done. Dammit I hated losing and him and everyone.

"I win," He sais laughing, it was then I got really sick of him so I just dragged him by his arms into anther room and he laughed the whole way. I left him in the main room on the floor still laughing.


	2. Little Alphabet Boy

**I KNOW MY ABC'S, YET YOU KEEP TECHING ME, I SAY FUCK YOUR DEGREE, ALPHABET BOY**

 **-Alphabet Boy, Melanie Martinez**

"Wynter!" Theo shook me awake.

"Hmmm?" I groaned swatting him away.

"Get up, today we start the headline," Then I heard him walk out of the room. I roamed again knowing I would now have to get up.

I took a shower, put my hair up in a ponytail, not bothering to dry it. I dressed in my fighting suit which was navy blue and white. It was similar to Tabithas except, mine covered more of my chest, and on the chest part was a white snowflake with a knife going through the center. The rest of the suit was a navy blue. I put my mask on my head, it too was navy blue with a single snowflake on the right side of my eye hole in the corner. I used my name to my advantage, and I even had a snowflake tattooed on my lower back at the base of my spine.

When I was ready, I made sure to put my guns in my holster and a few knives strapped to my ankles. I walked across my bedroom and went to open the door only to be greater by Jerome's creepy ass smile. Growing up around Theo and Tabitha pretty much dulls your reaction to things that scare you, so when I saw him my eyes only widened about a fraction before they adjusted.

"Move," I told him in a tired voice. He smirked wider.

"Good morning to you too Terra," I was about to shove past him when I froze at the terrible nickname. I turned so fast he didn't see my hand dart out and slap him across the face.

"My name is Wynter," I growled low and dangerous. That didn't stop him though. He simply grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall in the hallway. His eyes were inches from mine and his hands held my wrist in a tight grip.

"And mines Jerome, but I like Terra on you, it fits you." He growled back. I raised my eyebrows and head butted him in the nose before kneeing him in the groin. He dropped to the ground groaning while I simply stepped over him.

"I don't like nicknames," I said. I turned on my heel and walked on down the hall way where Theo always wanted us to meet.

When I got there, Aaron, Greenwood, Dobkins, all waited for us. I walked in alone ans it immediately made Theo suspicious.

"Wynter?"

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Where is Jerome?" He asked knowingly.

"Jerome...," I pondered stupidly. "Never heard of him,"

As if on cue, Jerome sauntered into room and glared at me as he passed.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. Greenwood smirked and Theo rolled his eyes. Jerome nose was bleeding a little but that was all it was, although the entire time I stood and listened to Theo's plan, I felt Jeromes eyes on me.

"Now you 5 will take hostages from Yellen Shipyard first, then I want you to throw them off the Gotham Gazette building. Make a nice headline out of it please," Theo instructed. I nodded while the others did something stupid along the lines of a cheer.

We drove to Yellen Shipyard in two trucks, one had me, Aaron, and Jerome, while the other had Greenwood and Dobkins. The only reason I chose the ones I was with is because I didn't like Greenwood, or Dobkins, so Jerome would have to do. And Aaron is the only one who doesn't get on my nerves. When we stepped out of our vehicles, I began giving out orders.

"Aaron and Greenwood, you two will drive the hostages to where they need to go, Jerome and I will take hostages, Dobkins, your lookout." I began to walk away with Jerome following behind me when Greenwood just had to open is big mouth.

"Why can't we get hostages?" He asked. The way he asked was what wanted to make me laugh. Like he was all bark, but we all knew he was no bite.

"Because she said so," Jerome sneered. I didn't turn around to see what happened next but Greenwood didn't say anything after that so I just walked right into the Shipyard. Immediately the man at the front stopped me.

"Ma'am you need to be an authorized personnel to enter." I just turned to him, smiled my best smile, and shot his leg. He went down groaning and Aaron came and picked him up. Jerome took two more, I took three, and one tried to get away to a phone, but we couldn't left that happen so Jerome shot him.

"All done," I said to Aaron as we drove off. Of course no one van go without Jeromes constant slaughter the whole way. I wished the entire time we drove back into Gotham that he would've choked, but as luck would have it, he didn't, unfortunately. And he sang, he fucking _sang._

"Terrible Terrible Terra T, Terra T, Terra T all for me!" Then he would laugh and start over.

"Would you shut the Hell up?" I shouted. At this he paused looked at me and went back to laughing. I was so happy, when we got out of the truck.

"Thank God," I said stepping out into the street.

"I thought you liked my singing gorgeous," He said all proud and shit.

"And I thought you were crazy," I responded. His face took on a dark shadow to it.

"I'm not crazy," He growled. I smirked.

"Ooooo touchy," I hissed. I smirked wider at his reaction. He fisted his hand and cut his eyes to me in a vicious glare. I just shrugged my shoulders and skipped off to the back of the building where the helicopter was waiting. When we got in, I wanted to push more of Jeromes button.

"1, 2 Melatonin is coming for you," I sang stupidly like Jerome did.

"3, 4 baby won't you lock the door," He responded. Dammit, Jerome knew the song already.

"5, 6 I'm done with this," I muttered giving up completely.

"7, 8 it's getting late, so close your eyes and sleep for days," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. The copter dropped us and our hostages off at the top of the Gotham Gazette. We put them in straight jackets and duck taped their mouths and blind folded. With each one. I sat on the edge of the building. And watched as Aaron threw the hostages how Jerome wanted.

'M'

'A'

'N'

'I'

'A'

'X'

"We still have one more," I muttered. Jerome turned around and smiled his 'I'm about to kill you,' smile.

"Yesss," He hissed. He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Ooo! I know!" He grabbed the can of red spray paint and sprayed red (!) On the hostage.

Aaron threw him from the side of the building. We all looked over as all the citizens in the street of Gotham screamed in terror. Even some looked up at us, and I just smiled and waved. Some screamed and cried, then we heard the sirens in the distance.

"Now that's a headline," Jerome laughed. I smiled too, it was quite funny.

" X," Aaron spelled. Out and repeated Maniax. All I could do was move from my spot and walked back to the chopper.

When we got back to Theo's place I went straight to my room. I got into a short nightgown that was a little too small for me and jumped into bed. I was watching TV on my bed when Jerome barged into the room. Making me jump I pulled the covers up over my chest to hide what I was wearing. He just looked at me then smirked.

"Gorgeous if you want privacy just lock the door." He locked it behind him as a demonstration. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out," I ordered. That's when he looked me in the eyes.

"No, no, that's not what I came here for." He smirked. He walked towards me concealed onto the foot of the Queen bed. I pulled my feet to my chest and shrank away from him as he crawled towards me.

"I will-"

"You will what? I know what your capable of, I don't need to be reminded." He interrupted my threat. He crawled to me and was above me in seconds.

"But you don't know what I am capable of," He said suggestively. My eyes widened. He leaned his mouth down to my ear.

"I could make you feel so good," He whispered seductively.

"No," I said tried to get up but he pushed me back down into the bed.

"No, you let me finish." He said putting a finger to my lips in silence.

"I want to work with you. You're powerful, even more than Theo, and I can see that," He said. Been there done that.

"I work alone," I growled as his finger left my lip.

"Not anymore. I will protect you as your partner, and in return I want your respect." He said. He was truly crazy, I had no need to do all of these things that he was suggesting. I wasn't attracted to him, I wasn't interested in respecting anyone, and I worked alone.

"No," I repeated. I was able to move my knee to get him in the gut. He groaned and ducked is head for a second before he came back up and laughed at me.

"I like your spark, it's a real turn on you know," he growled into my ear. He pushed his hips against me eagerly and I felt just how turned on he really was. I moved my face away from his mouth as it got closer to me. He chuckled and licked my jaw.

"I like a woman who can hold her own, it just makes me so," He shut his eyes and breathed in. He opened them to reveal dark hooded eyes. "Eager," He purred. He licked the side of my neck as my body turned against me and I felt a coil in my belly. I wanted it to end, I didn't want him touching me anymore. I tried again to push him off me but he just wouldn't have it. He took my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"I know you want me, I just need to be patient, but I didn't like waiting, so I'm going to speed up the process a bit," He takes the covers away from my body and the chill of the air made my nipples immediately harden. Embarrassed I tried reaching but with my wrists bound by him and me being under him, I couldn't get the warmth back.

He licked down my neck and out onto my chest before running a free hand down my arms, to my hips, to my thighs. He slipped it between my legs and played with the thin fabric covering my area. I squirmed my hips for him to get the message, but he ignored it and his mouth began sucking the skin on my neck. He was nipping and licking. And his hand playing with my underwear.

Suddenly he ripped them off of me causing me to accidentally let out a moan. I closed my mouth as soon as it came out. I wasn't thinking, I was trying desperately to get past the thick haze of want clouding my mind, but Jerome started playing with my clit and my body arched off the bed. I heard him chuckle into my neck.

"I'm not the only eager one," He said with another flick.

"Stop," I crooked, his reaction was his smile to widen against my neck and for him to push two fingers into me. I cried out in the white hot pleasure that shot through me. He began pumping them in and out of me at a mild pass until he brought his head up to look at me.

"Let's think about that, do you want me to stop?" He asked. His fingers sped up and my hips were eager to meet his thrusts. Until he stopped. Out of my own accord a whimper came from my lips.

"Answer me," He growled.

"No, don't stop, please," I begged breathy. Satisfied with my answer, he continued with his magical fingers. He pumped them in and out of me while he played around with my neck. He licked a long lick from my left shoulder, to the corner of my lips and curled his two fingers hitting the spot. My head was thrashing from side to side, i was panting and out of breath, he was working me. I was so close now. I could feel my inner walls fluttering around his fingers, I felt the coil grow so tightly I thought I was going to explode. Just as I was about to come screaming his name, his fingers left my body. And he crawled off the bed.

Wordlessly, he got off the bed and all I could feel was anger. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the door as it shut behind him.

"Asshat!" I yelled.

All he did was laugh all the way down the hallway.


	3. Cake

**I'M NOT A PIECE OF CAKE, THAT YOU CAN JUST DISGUARD, WHILE YOU WALK AWAY, WITH THE FROSTING OF MY HEART.**

 **-Cake, Melanie Martinez**

The next morning I woke up angry. I was angry at Theo for letting that _psycho,_ out of the _asylum,_ I mean that should have been a red flag from the start. I was angry at Jerome for even coming into that room, for touching me, for making me feel as I did. I was angry at myself for letting myself give into his little fantasy. He was going to pay. I got dressed and left my room, stomping down the hallway and into the main room. Busting the doors open, I growled.

"Valeska!" I yelled. Theo and Tabitha didn't even glance up, it wasn't new to them, my temper. Dobkins, Aaron, Greenwood, and Jerome all looked at me. Jerome was wearing a _smile_ , as I stomped over to him. All the inmates watched as I ran at him full force and pushing him out of his chair, seeing him to the floor.

"You Asshole!" I yelled yanking him by his collar and pulling him to me to look into my eyes.

"Its okay gorgeous, I have proof now," Then he laughed. Motherfucker.

I pushed him into the floor.

"Do not mess with me Jerome Valeska, it won't end well on your part," I sneered. I turned away to walk away.

"That's what you always say," I turned back to him. "You think your smarter than me? With all your big bad wolf cover up?" He continued. He stood up. "So fuck all of your threats, they won't happen anytime soon, and I know something these _others_ don't," He walked closer to me. Put his mouth to my ear, and whispered the dreaded words I've always hated. Shocked I jumped away from him and slapped him clear across the face, hard. His head whipped to the side as he smiled that creepy ass smile. I ran as fast as I could out of the main room. But all I could think was how I'm the Hell did he find out?

"I need a drink," I told myself in the hallway. I walked to my room and grabbed my car keys to my white mustang. I walked out of the manor and got into the car. I closed the door to the drivers side and sat there for a moment.

How could Jerome of all people know about that, about _him._ It made me so angry that someone broke a promise and told him. I was determined to find out who it was too, after all Mi only told three people. Tabitha, Theo, and Becca. Becca, was a friend if mine, her and I used to work along side one another, but I knew she could keep a secret, and Tabitha didn't really care anyway so why would she bother telling other people about my life. All that was left was Theo. Theo was crafty and sly, I've known that since I was 13 when we first met, but if he told, why would he just turn his back on me. Especially if he knew exactly what I was capable of. Why fight fire, with an inferno?

Shaking myself out of my daze, I put the keys in the ignition and drove to the nearest liquor store. I drove all through downtown Gotham and found a small liquor store in the middle of the city square. I parked and got out with my wallet in hand. I walked in and went straight to the whiskey and rum. I got a bottle of crown and a few cases of beer and went to the checkout. The man at the register looked at the alcohol, then to me, shrugged his shoulders, whispered something long the lines of "damn kids", and took care of checking me out. I walked out of the store and put everything in the passenger seat and drove home.

I walked in the manor with the single black bag in my hands, and behind me, Aaron Helzinger carried my 2 cases of beer. He carried them for me to my room and as a reward I kissed his cheek and to lay on the honey extra thick, I gave him a beer and told him to enjoy himself. He walked off and I went into my room. I put the 2 cases of beer in the mini-fridge and opened the crown. I turned the TV on and jumped in bed.

"Bottoms up," I said to myself before knocking back the Crown. Then all my worries washed away within the hour, gone like pollen in spring rain. I remember laying my head back against the pillows and taking another swig. I smiled stupidly to myself. I was getting wasted tonight, I needed a chance to forget everything for a while. My morning was filled early with drinking and passing out a lot. Someone came in my room, it was a dark skinned woman and she tried to make me stop. But I just threw pillows at her and said some...things. She eventually got annoyed and left. So I just resumed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up with a screaming headache. I groaned and looked at the clock beside my bed, and then to the half empty bottle or crown next to it. I smiled knowing it was another chance to forget. I snatched it from the stand, and dunk it back. I rise from bed and carried the bottle with me down the hallway while still in my pajamas. Cotton shorts, a tank top, and a bra and underwear that was it. I walked through the main room while the _Asylum Idiots_ hawked at my drunken state. I stumbled into my usual chair beside Theo and he gave me one look of pity and turned away ashamed.

"Mornin' Gorgeuos, have a nice night?" Someone said. I looked up to a Ginger who was smiling like a fool and had the darkest complexion about him.

"Fuck you, Carrot," I slurred out unevenly. I heard him laugh and the others did to, but the only thing I could really hear was the beating of my heart and the pulse of my blood through my ears.

"I wish I had earplugs," I mumbled out. Rubbing my ears I reached for a piece if bacon and then I felt so tired that I couldn't help myself as my forehead made contact with the plate full of cinnamon rolls. Causing my face to be submerged in icing, cinnamon, and cake batter.

"Jerome, this is your doing take her to her room," Theo said uninterested. The Carrot Man(as he is in my head,) grabbed me with a surprisingly gentle force, and walked with me down the hallway.

"Leggo ome youuuu, vegible," I slurred even worse now. He guided me down the hallway as my feet just came out from under me and he just dragged me. Then I heard laughter.

"Gorgeuos, you need a bath, you stink!" Then he laughed. I felt my face grow hot amenities tried to swing at him, but in my drunken state, my arm missed him and it hit the wall.

"Owwww," I groaned. I heard the door to my room open and carrot man dragged me inside. He threw me on the bed and I laughed. He tilted his head stupidly looking at me as if I had a problem. Being the drunken idiot I am, I tilted my head too, but I was on the edge of the bed. So when I tilted it, my body fell off. I just continued to laugh on the carpeted floor of my bedroom.

"And everyone thinks I'm crazy," I heard carrot man say. I felt the tears running down my face and my breaths coming short as I laughed.

"But...y..You..a... re," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

When he left my laughs got louder and louder until I passed out from lack of breathe. I was probably going to sleep a whole another day.

I smiled and giggled.


End file.
